


Tales of Zaofu: Lin and Su

by Anonymous



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Sisters, Spa Day, Zaofu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 15:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7469727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lin and Su go to the spa</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tales of Zaofu: Lin and Su

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted that Lin does something physically relaxing.

"Beifongs don't patronize day spas," Lin reminded Suyin sourly.

But her sister just blew her off with a dismissive wave. "Mom wasn't that fond of them, but you need to relax and this will be just the thing."

Lin scowled. Visiting Zaofu was one thing. Patching things up with Su was one thing. Even wearing her sister's "fashionable" family outfit was one thing. Going to a Zaofu day spa was another.

"Oh, come on." Su latched onto Lin's elbow and dragged her inside.

* * *

The two of them weren't just sisters, they were Beifong sisters, so they weren't exactly known for catering to each other.

Nevertheless, Su took one look at the girls, delicate airs and smiling pleasantly, with everything they needed for pedicures, and spared them Lin. "We'll just do manicures today."

"I'm not like Mom. I don't go barefoot." Even so, Lin went along with the plan and settled in to let them work.

Su laughed. "I'll believe that when you don't have retractable shoes."

Dressing in metal did have its upsides. Lin waited about five minutes to sigh in boredom before deciding day spas really didn't.

* * *

"This is supposed to be relaxing, Lin," Suyin admonished.

But having mud plastered on her face then hot stones on her back was just making Lin grouchier.

"Sure. If I wanted to get hot and dirty, I'd go arrest some firebenders," she snapped. "Or teach Mako another thing or two."

Certainly not sit down in nothing but a towel in a sauna room.

"Oh, stop being such a grouch. Just get in," Su snapped back, a touch of Beifong style affection hidden in the retort.

Lin grudgingly took one corner while Su luxuriated in the other. It was surprisingly easy to think of herself back in Republic City on a stakeout. Waiting may have generally put knots in her back, but she was used to it. Only she may have let her mind wander too far. She was startled out of a light doze she didn't even remember entering.

"Hey. I was thinking we could stop for a bite to eat on the way back," Su was saying, a smile under her damp hair.

Lin sighed. "Sure. Why not?"

* * *

"You enjoyed it, admit it," Su poked at her afterward.

Lin just crossed her arms. "It was terrible. I'm never going back."

But Su just chuckled, knowing her sister and knowing better than to comment that Lin looked more relaxed than she had since she arrived. "Once more before you go. My treat."

"Fine."


End file.
